Visit to Our Memories
by azturpealean
Summary: A trip to memory lane of a certain detective. "I thought I've forgotten about you. I remember those words, that smile and your weird antics but why can't I remember your face. As if your existence was suddenly washed out from my memories. I know it hurts but I still want to remember you're my friend after all or maybe..a blush appeared but he shook his head...nothing."
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN AND MAGIC KAITOU. ** Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

* * *

A handsome young teen of 16 years with brownish hair, a peculiar cowlick and determined azure eyes woke up to the welcoming rays of the warm sun by the gap of his curtains. Fixing his bed, he then proceeded to fully open the curtains to allow the blinding light to enter his room. Inhaling the fresh air, a sincere smile appeared to his face like someone reminiscing a memory.

'I met him on the summer of 8 years ago.'

X

Since school's out and my parents wanted to spend some time with me, they decided a change of the atmosphere. Thus here am I today in the very first day of summer vacation in front of our ancestral home in the province. Honestly I didn't mind the province for a change in scenery will do me good. It will allow my mind to drift from that unfaithful accident with my forgotten friend when I was six years old. The real reason for this is to let my loved ones stop from worrying.

Our ancestral home is as expected huge but well kept. The windows and floorboards look old but very sturdy. The plants are carefully tended from the assortment of flower beds and fruit bearing trees. A river can be seen not far away where you could fish or take a swim. This is like a paradise hidden from our naked eyes. As I feast my eyes with all this new wonderful glory my eyes suddenly focus in a wild rose growing from the side of the fence. It looks magnificent and alluring with its deep crimson petals but at same time it still possesses deadly thorns. My mind unexpectedly started to remember my friend's normal quirkiness giving me red roses and calling me embarrassing nicknames.

"Shin-chan are you ok?" my Kaa-san asked loking worried. I haven't even notice that I started spacing out.

"Kaa-san, I'm fine," I replied faking a smile. 'That's right I came here to relax and enjoy the summer.'

After depositing our luggage, I deciced to make way to the guest room and read Sherlock Holmes: Sign of Four. My Tou-san notices and said,"Shinichi, stop with the Holmes for a while. We are on vacation. Stroll around the farm or visit the forest but be wary of the forest spirits. They might make fun of you." I rolled my eyes saying,"Tou-san, mountain spirits or whatnot aren't true. "

"Hai, hai if you say so. Don't take too long and be back before dinner or your mother will worry."

"Hai"

Nothing better to do and poor Holmes confiscated, a sightseeing trip is on my own is set.

X

*After Chibi Tantei's adventure*

The river's pristine water is very refreshing along with the calming gush of the water and the occasional mountain breeze. I lay down by the shade of an old tree. Fatigue from my adventure made me drift to dreamland as fast as a light switched off. I never thought that the memories of that day will decide to haunt me in my sleep.

X

_At Playground_

_"Ne, ne Shin-chan^^ look," said a certain messy haired boy to his friend while juggling multi-colored balls. The said boy clearly not impressed returned his attention to his book. He did not realize his sudden change of clothes after the remnants of pink smoke._

_"Wh..What the, BAKA!" he shouted clearly angry from the mischievous act made by his grinning friend. Shin-chan found himself wearing a blue dress tied by a ribbon in the back. His hair tumbled by to long brown locks. Needless to say, he looked dazzling._

_"I hate you, I told you no more pranks." he sa_id _while walking away._

"_But Shin-chan you look cute. I could almost kiss you._ _"the boy chirped back and started to follow the not-girl. A sudden flash of red appeared in the not-girl's cheeks. "B..baro no more jokes." He continued his supposed walk out but small hands appeared from his waist which tightly hugged him._

_"Shin-chan do you really hate me?" the sudden change in the messy haired boy's tone caught his attention. Shinichi turned to look at his captor's face and with worry in his voice asked," Are you okay?" He poked the messy haired boy's side but he was still not answering._

_Shinichi finally said,"Gomenasai, I really like you c'mon I was just surprised at what you said. Please answer me." The mischievous boy suddenly stifled a laugh until he can't hold it anymore. "Hahahaha…Shin..hahhah-chan… the look in hahahah your face was hahahha precious hahahha."_

_Worry became anger and he shouted," I really hate you. We aren't friends anymore. Leave me alone, I was just worried about you but you just laughed at me. Go away…I hate you." His harsh tone was clearly not intended but warm pools of tears that were dripping from his eyes clearly showed his point._

_The messy-haired boy stopped laughing and was shocked to see his Shin-chan crying. "Shin-chan gome-." He was cut off when Shinichi decided to run away feeling hurt by the supposed joke. _

_ He was running aimlessly and trying to wipe his tears in vain. ' I hate you..you idiotic magician' the thought was ringing in his ears. As he run, and still wipe his tears, Shinichi didn't notice an approaching truck coming by. As Shin-chan was about to be hit by the raging truck he felt himself pushed out of the road. He turned around and in that moment, Shinichi swore that time froze. He saw his friend jumped and pushed him while giving a sad smile mouthing the words, "Gomene.. Hontouni Aishiteru Shin-chan." The words were instantly lost as the said owner of those loving yet hurtful words was hit by the moving force._

_BAM!_

_End of Dream_

X

Shinichi suddenly jolt-up from his sleep. He felt a trickle of tears in his eyes and he instantly did the routine of taking deep breaths to calm his self. "I thought I've forgotten about you. I remember those words, that smile and your weird antics but why can't I remember your face. As if your existence was suddenly washed out from my memories. I know it hurts but I still want to remember you're my friend after all or maybe…"a sudden blush appear in his face but he shook it off "..nothing."

Shinichi always speak to him. He thinks that his forgotten friend is somewhat still listening.

I went by the river and washed my face. Out of the blue, a white butterfly appeared and landed gracefully on another wild rose located on the other side. The butterfly was somehow glowing in whiteness and I found myself mesmerized by its mysterious elegance. My curiosity taking over me, I decided to follow it until I realized I was lost in the forest. The sky was starting to cast a shadow signifying that it was about to be night time.

I tried different paths until I accepted defeat and sit under a tree. I clutched my knees closer and decided to wait until someone helped me. I never thought that help will change my life. "I'm not gonna cry…I'm not." The child said to reassure himself of his current situation until…

"Here, a princess should not cry." A red rose suddenly appeared and given by a white clad figure wearing a white top hat and monocle with a dangling four leaf clover charm. I accepted the rose and said with great defiance, "I'm a boy not a stupid princess."

"Ara, ara seems like our princess has an attitude."

"Hey!" I sound offended.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok, need some help, you're lost." He said more of a statement than a question.

"No, I'm only enjoying staying in the woods alone and it's almost dark." Sarcasm sipped in every word.

"Yep, you sure are lost. Even your wits are lost too."

"Hey!" 'That's strike two.'

"C'mon let's go." He offered me an end of a stick while he holds the other end.

"What will I do with that?"

* * *

R&R!:))))


	2. Unspoken Rule and a Promise

A/N: Enjoy!

"How about we play fetch with it?" the grinning thief said.

"Barou, stop with all your jokes" Shinichi answered. Much to their growing banter Shinichi suddenly recognized what he just recently said. 'That was what I told him before…' The white cladded thief didn't failed to notice the little detective's sudden silence. He took the initiative and said with perfect gentle voice.

"As much as I want to humour you, my litte Tantei-kun." Of course, the thief notice how observant and inquisitive the child was. 'Just like a detective.,' he thought. Honestly, the thief was proud for his self proclaimed nickname for the lost child. "It's getting quite late don't you think? And a gentleman thief like myself, shouldn't leave a damsel in distress like" he raised his index finger to Shinichi"you." A usual smirk followed.

"If you're a gentleman as you intend to be..isn't it right to offer your hand rather than a stick." Shinichi countered not forgetting he was being treated like a girl.

"Tantei-kun, as much as I want to…..I can't."

That surely took the little detective by surprise. All of a sudden, he became aware of the self-entitled gentleman's presence. It was not as solid as he thought it was or it should have been. Beyond the background of the lush greens and the crimson with a touch of some yellow sky , the stranger's body was somewhat translucent. He suddenly remembered what Yuusaku said about being careful of mountain spirits.

Shinichi was cut off his musings by the stranger's gloomy voice. "That's the unspoken rule in this forest. Never touch a human. So.." The stranger offered the end of the stick again and with a fond smile said,"…let's go Tantei-kun." The little detective really wanted to ask more but with the white figure's smile he found his mouth suddenly clamped shut. Before he knew it, he received the other end of the stick.

The trip was considerably quiet save from some cricket's chirping and the wind's gentle breeze. Shinichi became mindful of their distance and how a simple stick became a bridge connecting a lost boy and a mysterious phantom.

X

Before he knew it, he was back by the river where he saw the white butterfly. The fabric of utter calm was cut through by the white figure's pleasant voice, "I think you know the way back from here."

Shinichi relinquished his grip from the fortunate piece of wood and turn around to face the helpful stranger..better yet mountain spirit. " Thh…Thank you Spirit-san. By the way..I am Kudo Shinichi what's yours?"

The white cladded spirit stood unmoving from his position looking emotionless upon the little boy. After minutes of silence, Shinichi concluded that the spirit was not going to answer and hurriedly said,"G..gome I shouldn't have asked. W..well I hope to see you tomorrow." As quick as a bullet he said those words, he also turned around ready to run back home when a rush of mild breeze breathe by his ear..

"Kid..."

Shinichi suddenly turn again to see the spirit but he was gone making Shinichi feel uncomfortably nostalgic and warm.

At Present

Our young but not so young detective is currently going down stairs for breakfast. It's the first day of high school in Teitan High and with forceful effort tried to wake up early or face a deathly karate chop from Ran. While going down, he becomes aware of the pictures from the years neatly collected and displayed by the vast wall. One of those pictures is his 8 year old self typically pouting while Yuusaku and Yukiko are grinning, a Holmes book in hand posing in front of their ancestral home.

'I remembered what I asked Tou-san that day.'

Past….continuation of 8 year old Shinichi going home

After a while our little detective and Yuusaku could be seen walking hand-in-hand. Shin-chan met a lecture from his father a while ago about being aware of the time. The short walk was indescribably silent, when they were near their home Shinichi asked,"Tou-san do you remember what you said about mountain spirits?"

"Hmm.."

"Do you think that they really exist?" Yuusaku, though he would not admit it was taken aback by his son's question. It was not Shinichi to deal with illogical things. He only believes in one truth and if you've don't possess enough evidence you might as well don't bother. (Though later on, he will willingly forget the presence of law just to learn this truth. That is what we called painful truth that beyond the normal façade, there are still secrets buried beneath.) Yuusaku took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth.."Shinichi, I sometimes question their existence but I believe that they really are here. They are like unseen mysteries calling and, eager to be heard. "

In fact, Yuusaku believed that it was a spirit who once saved them years ago but that's a story for next time.

Shinichi felt contended of his father's answer. The next day he will surely get a word from his new found, dare he say it..friend.

*The next day~*

Shin-chan went by the river waiting for Kid. After a few minutes, Kid arrived with his usual active and joyous mood.

"Nice meeting you again, Tant-I mean Shin-chan!~" the spirit happily chirped while offering new rose.

"Same here Kid-san,"he replied lamely and accepting the rose.

"C'mon, cheer up Shin-chan. It's a brand new day." That is how their usual meetings started. Even if Shinichi didn't admit it he like their small adventures together. Kid was a great guide, he was very knowledgeable of the myths of some certain tree or unknown shrines hidden within the forest. He treated Shinichi not as a normal 8 year old but with equal mind that might be able to surpass other's intellect. It was the best fun Shinichi had. Until the end of summer break came…

"Kid-san I will go home back to Teitan now." Shinichi didn't even try to hide his sadness…"But I will come back next summer.. and the next.. and the next so don't go leaving me behind when I come back."

"Don't worry Shin-chan, you have my word."


	3. A Brief Meeting

The last thing Kaito saw the moment that he actually believed that time froze was…blue. Not the shade of sadness or guilt. Nor was it the blue from harsh chills and frozen winters. It was more than that. He knows it.

X

When he woke up, he was wearing a fabric of white which he was sure he was not wearing before.

"Seems like you're awake, bouya " A voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Yoohoo are you okay?" the owner of the voice said as he waved his hands or better yet wings at Kaito.

Wait….,"WINGS?!,"he exclaimed out loud. Unfortunately it was too loud for the so called branches-owning stranger to seem offended.

"You got a problem with my wings, young man? "

"Yes..,I mean no..I mean ahhh" he exclaimed loudly clearly confused and frustrated while running his hands to his messy hair which cause the hat to fall.

"Calm down, Kid. Why is that newbies like you are always a hard case."

Kaito caught his breath until he could finally think clearly. First, the stranger is not really what belongs to the class for strange "people." He was actually a talking owl. Second, he was currently wearing this weird white suit with a monocle and top hat which he remembered was his dream suit when he becomes a professional magician. To top it all, he could not remember anything that happened before he woke up only glimpses of images. A couple with loving smiles, which he think was his mom and dad, some magic props and costumes, a girl with messy hair and that shade of enigmatic blue. 'Where did I've seen it before? Hmmm.. '

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, may I be of help?," the owl generously offered.

He was not sure how to ask because it just looks plain weird talking to a bird of all things. On other hand, he was currently experiencing bizarre things so why not?

"Before you ask, are you sure that you look like that young man?" the owl slowly enunciated.

He consciously looks at himself. "Owl-san, I'm sure that I am not wearing this costume before though if you ask me, I really like it." He looked up and was clearly confused at how the owl's reaction. The owl was currently sporting off a frown like he failed to answer a simple question of 1+1 and he answered 5.

"What?"

.sure.

He thought about what the owl was asking until it hit him.

"To tell you the truth, I think I'm not this….. big?"he said while raising his hand to emphasize his height. Before the owl could ask, Kaito replied,"From the things, I could remember I was looking up at my parents or so I think I was."

The owl nodded, he was clearly satisfied of his answer.

"Kid, I am Windsore. I am a guardian of the spirits. If I am so bold to say, how did you die anyway?"

Kaito almost fainted. Oh yeah he was dead already. "But.. but…."

Windsore only laughed more like chuckled. "Just kidding…you definitely fell for it."

Kaito's jaw almost hit the ground. With relief he asked if I am a spirit but I am not dead then what am I?

"Truthfully, that's always the hardest question to answer whenever new spirits like you came up. Spirits are a giant mystery. They might be spirits with a mission to fulfil, wandering souls or the worst seeking vengeance. Spirits take form of something that their hearts desire." The owl outstretched his wings pointing at Kid's costume.

Windsore continued, "From the looks of it Kid, you might be a true kid."

"How so? Windsore-san?"

" Well to put it simply, the way you talk and answer my questions, or how you tightly hold your top hat like a scared kid. Do you remember your name?"

"I don't know"Kaito said while shaking his head. He was clearly sad if his eyes did not show it.

"Let's just call you Kid. Are you okay with that." Windsore said trying to cheer up the young spirit.

"Mhm.. Arigato Windsore-san."

Since they got time, the exchange of answers and questions continued until Kid decided to share things he remembered. His parents, his mom with his short brown hair while his dad with a very cheerful grin. The girl which probably be his close friend and and…."Blue"

The owl was quiet urging him to continue.

"I saw something blue, I think it's the most beautiful shade I saw,"he said dreamily." Whenver I remember that shade of blue, I feel light and my heart goes doki-doki too fast I think I'll die. Do you know what it is?"

"Sounds like young love. Do you know someone with that eye color."

'Yes, why didn't I think of that earlier . Someone's eyes but to whom it belongs to…' Sadly he could not remember.

"Don't worry Kid I'm sure you'll remember. Spirits tend to lose fragments of their memories whenever they leave their bodies. If the one you like is still alive and if Lady Luck's favour is at your hand. You'll meet again. Remember this Kid, spirits are not allowed to touch humans."

"Why?" Young people sure are too curious for their own good.

"Or else they'll cease to exist. Spirits are not made to dwell about matters regarding humans. We are only allowed to let them feel our presence and not to interact with them."

Kid nodded. He was sure that when he was living, he was a rule breaker and he will continue to be one.

Kid continued to search to the owner of the azure eyes.A fragment of memory his too willing to remember. What was he/she like and before he knows it, he was giggling and blushing. Until, he went to the mystical forest in a province he was sure he seldom visited. He looked at all the shrines, sights he just recently discovered. When he was off to another adventure and to return to the Great Oak, an old tree with immense spiritual energy he heard a soft sob. He followed the sound until he saw a short boy with a peculiar cowlick sticking up in his black hair. The said boy was huddled at the corner looking scared and trying to reassure himself that he was fine. Kid went closer until he produced a rose and said "Here, a princess should not cry."

The boy looks up and what face Kid clearly surprised him, luckily his poker face kicked in and save him from trouble. The boy possessed a beautiful shade of blue eyes. An eternal blue that makes his heart flutter. Kid was tempted to touch him and feel the soft-looking cheeks beneath his fingertips.

"I'm a boy, not your stupid princess"

Kid's trip to dream land was cut short by the yet to be named angel.

"Seems like our princess has an attitude."

X

Kid was used to giving surprises and pranks to other spirits yet to say the least he was clearly to surprise when the blue eyed angel asked his name.

"Thh...Thank you Spirit-san. By the way,I am Kudo Shinichi, what's yours?

He stood there, emotionless but beneath his monocle he was thinking.

'_Spirits are not made to dwell in matters concerning humans._

' He had known that rule but this little boy might be the one he was looking for. Azure colored eyes that make his heart thump like it'll fall out of his chest. He barely knew him, but he experienced a palette of emotions that he learned to hide underneath the mask.

After a few minutes and it seems like the spirit would not answer, Shinichi was getting ready to leave."G...gome I shouldn't have asked.W..well I hope to see you tomorrow."

'_You'll meet again.'_

Before he realized it Kid uttered his name. He quickly scampered off and when the angel named Shinichi turned around….he was gone.

Kid was known as a prankster but if breaking the unspoken rule would be his ticket to his heart's desire. He would not hesitate. He was finally able to grasp that eternal blue and this time, he would not let it go.


End file.
